Girl, interrupted
by Mkhai Demon
Summary: Juliette Locke no es normal ella quisiera pero no, su entidad Alice no se lo permite, Slenderman ya la quiere reclutar pero aún no encuentra el momento adecuado (me inspire un poco de Inocencia interrumpida he de ahí el nombre) (OcXToby) es mi primera fanfic por favor díganme si algo malo yo hago.
1. El maldito sueño

Todo esto pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, excepto a Juliette y Denise, posiblemente otros Oc, lo demás sigue siendo propiedad de aquellos que crearon estos creepypastas y todo será en primera persona. Ok esta es mi primera novela así estilo fanfic y bueno espero que sea de su agrado y poder seguir escribiéndolo y mejorar en cada capitulo, me tome por inspiración el videojuego "Beyond Two souls" Ellen page eres la mejor xD y bueno otras cosas así que sin rodeos empezemos.

Juliette a los ojos de las personas, parece una chica normal con padres normales, pero son pocos los que saben que ella desde que nació vive adherida con una entidad, según Juliette dice que se llama Alice, esto se ha mantenido en secreto por mucho tiempo, pero Juliette no escapa a los ojos de un ser conocido mejor como "Slenderman"

_Él ha vigilado de ella y ha visto de lo que es capaz. _

_Ella misma se tiene miedo. _

_Él la quiere reclutar, pero está esperando el momento adecuado. _

(Desde aquí empieza a narrar Juliette)

Bueno me llamo Juliette Locke y soy una chica no más de 16 años, desde que tengo memoria he vivido junto a una entidad llamada Alice ella dice que se llama así, mis padres murieron cuando apenas tenía dos años de nacida, pero mi hermana mayor Denise me cuido desde entonces, no entendía mucho acerca de lo que paso, pero cuando lo supe nunca me interesó, como si no me importara mucho. Alice me dice que mantenga en secreto lo de mi conexión con ella, pues no es muy normal que una joven tenga a un ser sobrenatural rondándole. Solo mi hermana sabe de estoy y me dice lo mismo – No le digas nunca a nadie sobre Alice ¿entendido? –

Estaba en mi cuarto leyendo unas creepys y escuchando a mi banda favorita "Creature Feature" poniendo mi canción favorita "Such Horrible Things"

_Sit back now__  
><em>_let me tell you a tale__  
><em>_where justice does not prevail_

Su música era como algo hipnotizaste, como algo embriagador, podías quedarte horas y horas escuchándoles y nunca cansarte… Solo para resumir son de lo mejor.

_About an ill-fated life__  
><em>_so very full of strife__  
><em>_where two wrongs do not make a right_

Como no tenía la mejor voz, solo hacia movimientos con mis labios.

So…

Mi parte favorita – casi toda la canción- empezaba en este preciso momento.

_When I Was Born__  
><em>_I Did Surely Scorn__  
><em>_My Proud Parent's Name__  
><em>_Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain__  
><em>_Drove Them Insane__  
><em>_My Birth Was A Curse__  
><em>_I Bit The Nurse__  
><em>_Oh, But I Love The Worst__  
><em>_I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed__  
><em>_Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse_

Sentí un escalofrió, como si me observaran desde afuera, mire de reojo hacia la ventana y lo que vi me llegó a asustarme, juró haber visto a Slenderman –no les miento-

-Está bien – me dije a mí misma – Demasiado internet por hoy – ni titube al cerrar la laptop, posiblemente dentro de unas horas la podría volver a ver para seguir leyendo lo mío.

Como ya no estaba la laptop abierta, puse mi reproductor de música y empecé a escuchar a "Dark Lunacy" "Dolls"

**-Pon de nuevo a Creature Feature, me gusta más que Dark Lunacy – **alguien me habló desde lo más profundo de mí ser, con voz dormilona, como si se acabara de levantar.

-Alice – dije en un suspiro – Todas sus canciones están en la laptop, además me duele la vista – me frote mis ojos y me fui al baño para ponerme algo de gotas para los ojos – Yo nunca he visto que te quejes de ellos – me las puse y me vi en el espejo.

Mis ojos grises parecían casi si vida, mi cabello negro azabache, estoy algo morena, tengo la nariz perfilada, mi cabello corto por arriba de los hombros, algunas veces en mis sueños –o cuando estoy durmiendo- me atacan seres que ni yo misma sé que existen, desde pequeñas les digo monstruos, hasta que un día Alice me dijo que son en realidad.

_Dice que son seres que buscan a Alice, son como ella entidades/demonios/seres sobrenaturales, pero dice que yo estaré bien, por el momento._

**-¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo Alice? - **Pregunté **- Las mejores amigas siempre se dicen secretos ¿Sabes? – **no obtuve respuesta** – Bien, verás anoche me arañaron, pero no tanto como aquella vez – **pude sentir comoalgo dentro de mí se removía, esa era Alice.

**-¿No tienes escuela?** -

-Yo no voy a la escuela, ¿No te acuerdas?-

**-Desearía que fueras-**

- ¿Para qué? Para hacer daño a personas, no gracias, además Denise me enseña. –

**- Había un tiempo, en el cual te parecía hermoso hacerles daño a los demás – **

- No quiero, simplemente no quiero – corrí al rincón de mi cuarto con lágrimas en mis ojos y me acurruque en mis rodillas, como si la oscuridad fuera a quitarme ese pensamiento y me puse las manos en mis oídos y empecé a mecerme de atrás hacia delante. Aún recuerdo lo que le hice a esa señora.

**- Se lo merecía Juliette – **

- No es verdad –

**- Tú sabes muy bien que sí – **su voz era temible, pero a la vez aterciopelada, como cuando tratas de convencer a alguien, luego escuche pequeños gritos en mi cabeza.

"Hazlo de nuevo" "será divertido" "ella se lo merecía" "Ella no era buena del todo"

"Ve al bosque"

Empecé a gritar a todo pulmón, no quería, no más.

¡BASTA!

"Mata" ellos gritaban en multitud, alaridos, gritos sin sentidos, era lo que me atormentaba.

-Por favor, haz que pare – susurre aún con lágrimas en mis ojos, lo bueno de mi casa es que está un poco apartada de la ciudad, nadie oiría mis gritos.

"MATA" "HAZLO DE NUEVO" "VE AL BOSQUE" –ese último me dio mucho miedo- "MATA" "HAZLO DE NUEVO… No paraban, estaban en mi cabeza.

-Alice, por favor – me tire al suelo frío de mi cuarto y extendí mi brazo hacia el techo, poco a poco perdía la consciencia.

No se por cuánto, tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero si lo suficiente para que fuera de noche, quizás era medianoche, miré el reloj daban las doce y media de la madrugada.

-El punto cero – susurre – Alice, maldita seas – me tiré a la cama y caí de nuevo en el profundo sueño maldito que tengo desde que tengo memoria.

**-Dulces sueños- **

_De nuevo el mismo sueño, yo sola corriendo hacia la nada y de los costados aparecen seres como sombras que me atrapan por los pies, me quieren arrastrar, pero me suelto de su agarre, cuando pienso que llegó una voz detrás de mí me llama. _

_Su imagen me dio demasiado miedo, traía unos googles tácticos, una capucha no le podía ver bien el color una especie de bozal, unas botas con punta de acero es decir esos que son de vaqueros, en sus manos había dos pequeñas hachas una era más nueva que la otra, pero su posición fue lo que más me asusto. Era tan anormal parecía como si se hubiese quebrado los huesos y los brazos le colgaran y su cabeza estuviese a punto de caerse, intente correr, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no… Esa era Alice. _

_Él se me acercaba cada paso más y más cerca de mí y yo aquí sin poder moverme, estaba tan solo unos centímetros de mi como si ya se aburriera, me agarro por mi hombro tan fuerte que solté un chillido, con la otra mano alzo el hacha, ya sabía por dónde esto terminaría, luego está bajo con un rayo y paro justo en mi estómago._

_No sentía dolor, ni miedo, estaba neutral. _

_- Buenas noches Juliette- me dijo, en ese momento empezó a reír como loco y yo estaba tan noqueada que solo cerré mis ojos. _

Desperté sobresaltada, estaba sudando frío, mi respiración era incontrolable, salí corriendo hacia el baño donde tome un baño, nunca sentí nada parecido, no era ni miedo ni tampoco enojo o era como algo caliente que recorría por todo mi cuerpo, como una máquina que se prendía y no quería parar de funcionar.

**Veo que acabas de despertar – dijo Alice con algo de aburrimiento en su voz - ¿Por qué no vas por algo de comer? Tienes mucha hambre – **quería decirle acerca de ese sentimiento, pero ya era tarde se había esfumado.

Baje las escaleras tan rápido como pude comí un bol de cereal y unas tostadas, por último fue un jugo de naranja mientras iba a la sala para ver la televisión, estaba viendo una programa acerca de la vida en África cuando la programación fue interrumpida por una "último momento"

*PRIME TIME DE ÚLTIMO MOMENTO*

Una linda chica de ojos azules estaba algo preocupada, detrás de ella iban y venían un millón de policías e bomberos, la chica respiro hondo y empezó a hablar - En la carretera que llevaba a la ciudad pintoresca de Oregón, en un carro Kia de color rojo, con puertas ahumadas adentro iban una pareja de casados, se cree que era un conductor ebrio el que los pudo haber impactado haciendo que cayeran abajo del acantilado. _._

Se cree que el Kia salió de la carretera dando vueltas, hasta pegar con un árbol, uno de los dos parece no tener signos vitales, según los policías el camionero se dio a la fuga.

Actualmente están llegando los bomberos para ayudar a los policías e paramédicos, pero déjenme decirles uno de los civiles está calcinado – la reportera suspiro y de nuevo empezó a hablar.

Según informe gracias a paramédicos, ambos abogados del bufete de abogados "Carolina y Asociados" Pronto tendremos más informes de este suceso, él sobreviviente fue la mujer está en cuidados intensivos ahora en el hospital de la ciudad, volvemos contigo Austin…

Cambié de nuevo el canal, me aburrí tanto que preferí ver una película estaban dando el "señor de los anillos" eso estaba mucho mejor.

Creo que apenas termino la primero e empezó la segunda parte una persona entra por la puerta principal, esa era Denise, sonreí de seguro trajo consigo algunos bonitos regalos de su trabajo.

Ella estaba en la cocina, desempacando lo del supermercado volteo a verme y sonrió de oreja a oreja – Juliette ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás Bien? ¿Supiste lo del accidente aquí en la entrada de la ciudad – parecía algo preocupada, pero descarte ese sentimiento de seguro era cansancio.

-Si estoy bien, también me acabo de enterar lo del accidente – ella me abraza y empieza a sollozar.

-Es que, sabes que estas cosas siempre duelen, porque son personas que vez a diario vivir – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos, como yo casi nunca salía de este lugar, prácticamente no conocía a nadie – También me recordó a lo de nuestros padres – saco un pañuelito y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas, no le tome tanta importancia a ese asunto, yo empecé a desempacar lo del supermercado ella se sentó y de nuevo empezó a llorar, yo solo revisaba que nada estuviese vencido.

"Otro día más es este hermoso paraíso" pensé con sarcasmo "Que bien"

Luego de desempacar solo me limpie las manos y me fui arriba me pondría a escuchar mi música, al menos algo de que distraerme.


	2. Entre la Cordura y la Locura

Capitulo #2

Entre la cordura y la locura.

No tarde ni cinco minutos y ya estaba tan hastiada, mi hermana Denise quien no paraba de llorar por alguien que ni conocía, cuando trato de escuchar música.

-Denise ¿te quieres comportar? - le grite, empezaba a enojarme y eso era lo que menos quería en estos momentos, por supuesto no obtuve respuesta alguna de ella, lo típico - Pues bien, no me molestes más - sentí algo que se calentaba era de nuevo ese sentimiento, respire hondo hasta que se disipara, otra cosa menos con el cual lidiar - Empecemos - entre a páginas web algunas redes sociales.

Por un tiempo viví en Canadá y conoci a Jacoby y Jason Godelot ambos mellizos fueron los únicos con los cuales tuve una amistad por los 3 años que estuve en Canadá estaba con mi hermana, para ese tiempo ella se la pasaba paseando siempre.

Estaban conectados, como no soy amante de escribir decidí hacerles unas videollamada.

-¡Hey! - dije cuando me contestaron, estaban ambos sentados, eran totalmente diferentes Jacoby de cabello negro y ojos verdes, mientras que Jason era de cabello color chocolate y con ojos color pardo, eran simplemente bellos.

-Pero mira quien se digno de llamar - dijo Jacoby, como siempre Jason estaba callado - Hola- dijo simplemente.

-No le hagas caso a este amargado - dijo Jacoby señalando a Jason - Está en el periodo- no pude evitar estallar en carcajadas y Jason empezó con maldecir y agredir tanto verbal como físicamente a Jacoby.

-Maldito Idiota- dijo Jason

-Estás en el periodo- dijo Jacoby quien no paraba de reírse. Yo solo podía respirar bocanadas de aire.

-Ya, paren es enserio - dije ambos pararon y empezamos a charlar como en los viejos tiempos, hablamos más acerca de tonterias, Jacoby se burlaba de Jason y yo no podia simplemente aguantar la risa.

-Y dime… Nuestra amiga ¿Ya tiene novio? - Jacoby sonreía algo picaro, me sonroje un poco y Jason se puso serio como si no le gustaría que habláramos acerca de eso.

-Pues no, no tengo - reí un poco Jacoby se recosto en la silla y suspiro, Jason relajo un poco la mirada.

-Y ¿Ustedes dos? - dije algo

Jacoby tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, lo que pasaba era que Jacoby era del tipo del cual no tiene responsabilidades en torno a eso por decir ¿mujeriego quizás? y bueno Jason se sonrojo un poco, y me miró de reojo tenía como especie de brillo como cuando ves un chocolate y solo quieres comerlo.

**-Maldito subnormal- **dijo Alice **- Piensa que con solo mirarte con deseo se va a ganar tu corazón- **rodee los ojos, Alice es todo un caso.

-No pienses asi de ellos- le dije me reí por debajo.

-Juliette ¿dijiste algo? - Jacoby me miró con una ceja levantada, es verdad ellos no saben nada acerca de Alice, no hay necesidad de que lo sepan, no quiero perder a tan valiosos amigos, en realidad mis únicos amigos.

-No, no, es solo algo que pensé en voz alta… Oh mira la hora que es, son las una y trece de la mañana- me estiré y bostece - Me dió sueño, creo que será hasta mañana - sonreí, ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

- Adiós - dijeron ellos a la vez y se desconectarón, cerre la laptop y me fui al baño.

**-Ya vete a dormir Juliette- **

-Sabes que eso es mentira -

-**¿A donde vas?- **

-Ya lo verás-

Tomé unas botas de piel, un abrigo, bufanda, ropa abrigada y me cambie, tome las llaves del

viejo auto de Denise y me fui por ahí.

Cuando mis padres murieron, el seguro le dio un un seguro a Denis y a mí por lo tanto con ese dinero ella se compro la casa y el carro nuevo yo me quede con el viejo.

Maneje por un por las calles de la ciudad casí no habia nadie, en esta parte de la ciudad no vive mucha gente. Cerca de la estación donde recogíi un poco de gasolina estaba la entrada al bosque, habia una estacionamiento parecia no haber ni una alma por todo esto, me estacione cerca de la entrada y saqué un cigarrillo.

Si yo fumo no le veo problema a eso, pero mientras Denise no se entere estoy bien.

Luego de haber fumado el cigarrillo, lo apagó y lo boto en la basura que estaba justo en la entrada, me acomode un poco mi bufanda y entré. Enserio que amo el bosque la brisa fresca, el olor a bosque que calaba por mis orificios nasales, todo es simplemente perfecto.

No busco problemas, solo que cuando vi a ese chico caminar por el bosque al parecer sin rumbo alguno, me intrigo y fui detrás de él.

No parecia inmutarse, de un abrir y cerrar de ojos no estaba, paré en seco esto si me asusto no lo vi por ninguna parte.

**-Patético- dijo Alice - Creo que deberias volver - **le hice caso en ese sentido empecé a caminar en sentido contrario.

Grave error.

El estaba justo detrás de mi di un pequeño grito, sentí como mis piernas reaccionaban a este evento las sentí livianas como listas para empezar a correr y no parar, lentamente empeze a caminar hacia atrás pero sin quitar contacto visual con el.

¡PAM! Un solo puñetazo dio justo en mi estómago, sentí el aire faltar y caí de rodillas en busca de aire tocí pero con sangre esta vez, Me agarro por la parte trasera de mi cabeza chille del dolor me tiró al suelo mi vista se ponía cada vez más borrosa, pero me impactó más fue como estaba vestido, era igual a él de mis pesadillas, los googles tacticos, vaqueros, ese bozal raro y sus botas de punta de acero.

**-Mierda, Juliette simplemente te pudiste haber dormido como te dije, pero no prefieres hacerte la madura fumando en el bosque… Ahora un estupido del bosque te quiere matar- **

-Solo ayudame- le dije - Dejame de sermonearme y haz algo, antes de que me mate -

**-Con gusto "mi reina"- dijo Alice con sarcasmo - **

No se que paso, pero sentí que algo emanaba de mí lo siguiente fue ese chico volando hasta parar en el arbol, le agradecí a Alice y salí corriendo de ahí me dirigía al estacionamiento, pero antes de salir lo vi era Slenderman, solo estaba ahí parado detrás de mi carro, luego desapareció.

-Mierda, los cigarrillos de Denise son drogas potentes- subí a mi carro no tengo siquiera una gota de fuerza justo antes de poder meter las llaves para encender el auto me desmaye del cansancio.

_**~Narra Toby~**_

Maldita estupida, me aventó hasta chocar contra un árbol, pero me las paga antes de levantarme la ví correr hacia la entrada del bosque, agarre mis hachas para atacarle, pero primero me vengaria quizas la torturaria y luego cuando ya me aburriera la mataria.

-No lo hagas- esa voz senti mi sangre hervir genial esto es más que genial Slender. El bozal no me permitía hablar bien, así que solo lo mire de mis peores maneras, no le tome importancia al asunto y empecé a caminar donde debería estar esa chica, sentí algo enrollar mi cintura y alzarme.

-No lo hagas- me dijo de nuevo gruñi por debajo. Me bajo en eso guarde mis hachas y me quite el bozal.

- No me importa esa maldita zorra me las paga - de nuevo me enrollo por la cintura.

- No lo hagas - suspire no me dejaria en paz hasta que le prometiera eso.

-Bien lo prometo, pero si se aparece en el bosque no lo pensaré dos veces - el me soltó y se fue de nuevo, pero no tardo con una chica cargada la reconoci de una vez. Era esa niña estupida que me siguió en el bosque… ¿Que le pasa a Slenderman hoy? La tenia cargada entre sus brazos.

- Ve a la cabaña y diles a todos que tardare un poco - en eso desaparece y empezé a caminar a la cabaña, no muy lejos divise la cabaña de lejos se podia ver una luz tenue de seguro ya habian llegado.

Entre y si ahí estaban todos llenos de sangre se veían cansados debe ser que fueron los primeros en llegar y se ven cansados… Mejor algo bueno que hacer esta noche.

El primero al que vi fue a masky nisiquiera me llevo con el, luego vi a la "principio de lesbiana" de Jane, los demas jeff nina y jack.

-Valla pero si son el guason -me dirigi a jeff - su fanatica o mejor dicho copia - Nina quizo abalanzarse sobre mi , pero Jack la detuvo.

-Ya calma Nina, no vale la pena- le dijo Jack ella se volvio a sentar, no. Sin antes dirigirme una mirada asesina.

Empecé a caminar por la sala Jane estaba limpiando sus botas, es que esta tambien es zorra no faltaba mas y por ultimo no menos importante estaba masky.

- Ni te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra - me dijo masky, se levanto y se fue a sentar al lado de jack… Comprobado a masky le gustan los hombres.

- Dice Slender que demora que no le esperen - me aburrí así que me fui escaleras arriba. No sin antes gritarle "lesbiana" a Jane quien me tiró uno de sus cuchillos, la muy tonta falló.

_**~Narra Juliette~ **_

¿Nunca han sentido que flotan? se sienten livianos que vuelan que no hay preocupaciones que simplemente estás… Relajado.

Eso no me pasó a mí, por supuesto que no, mi estómago fue machacado por un loco del bosque que después intento descuartizarme en trozos para hacer cupcakes… Lo peor es que estoy siendo cargarda por Slenderman, sepa Dios donde este tipo me vaya a llevar para matarme y vender mis organos al mercado de órganos de Alemania.

Genial, esto es más que genial trata uno de relajarse y recibes una linda bienvenida en el bosque… No esta de más Alice quien no ha dejado de sermonear como una viejita de ochenta años.

**-Sabes que tengo razón- **

-Oh por cierto… ¿Menciones la parte en la cual aún sigo inconsciente? ¡Por supuesto que no! porque Alice no me deja hablar-

**- Como sea, sabes que tengo razón - **

-Dios que alguien le aplauda, para que no se sienta mál… ¡ESPECTRO! -

**- Estúpida rubia de pelicula de terror que se va sola sin nadie que le acompañe haciéndose la valiente… SABIENDO QUE SU "ESPECTRO" aunque soy una entidad le ha dicho que se quede en casa - **

-¡Auch! no soy rubia no me insultes así, no tenía ni idea de que ellos existieran. Pensé que era una fábula una leyenda un mito de internet -

**-Toda fábula, mito o leyenda tiene su grado de verdad- **

Como sea ¿Por donde estaba? así miren no se donde estoy solo que estoy en algún lugar de mí mente a total oscuras sin nada que hacer. Me siento tan pesada ¿Me habré muerto? ¿Esto es el cielo? ¿O lo contrario?.

**- Primero esto no es ni el cielo ni el infierno, segundo no estas muerta solo estás en alguna parte segura de tu subconsciente - **

-¿Como que segura?-

**-De la misma manera que se cicatriza una herida el tuyo va el doble de rápido, las células blancas en tí actúan el doble de rápido, una fractura, corte o herida ya sea superficial o profunda se cura en cuestión de horas, pero entras en estado inconsciente para que actúe rápido - **

-¿Porque no sabia de esto? -

**-No habia necesidad, hasta que un tipo que al parecer tiene rabia ya que tiene que usar un bozal, te ataca- **

-¿Cuanto falta?-

**-No lo se, yo no soy la que te atiende las heridas - **

-Mierda, me sana para luego matarme -

**-Tu no sabes nada, Juliette - **

-Tu tampoco Alice-

**-Yo creo que ya termino, prepárate dentro de poco despertaras- **

- Oh mierda, desearía estar en casa con mi hermana Denise-

**-Ella no es nada tuyo- **

- Pero si ella es mi her... - nisiquiera me dio tiempo, cuando ya me sentia arrastrada por una fuerza inexistente hacia una luz como especie de foco y detrás de ese foco habia una especie de puerta, ya nada me arrastraba pero no quería entrar - Alice, no me obligues a algo que no quiero -

**-Tienes que hacerlo - **

No me movi, pero escuche unos pasos que hacían eco por todas partes y luego llego un zumbido que se fue intensificando más y más hasta tal punto que tuve que taparme los oidos simplemente no lo aguantaba.

- YA DEJAME… ¡ALICE! - y así fue todo volvió a su sepulcral silencio, me di la vuelta sentia una respiración detrás mia, por suerte no habia nada, pero cuando me volte hacia adelante la ví.

Era una cosa sin cara solo un hueco donde deberia estar la boca tenia mi mismo color de piel, cabello y también traia lo mismo que yo, pero nisiquiera tenia ojos no le tenia miedo, era como verme a mí misma pero de una manera más tetrica.

-Hora de irse TB78923 - su voz era como un susurro en mi oido… Ella tenía mi misma voz. Entonces sin darme tiempo me agarro por los hombros sacudiendome y entonces su hueco en la cara se abrio de más y empezó a succionarme entonces sentí como si perdiera mi piel, como si esa cosa me comiera. Empecé a gritar lo más que pude. Luego de hacer lo que estaba haciendo me tiro al suelo y cuando la mire ella tenia mi misma cara mi todo, era yo, pero ella se sonreía de manera sádica luego me levanto bruscamente, abrió la puerta y antes de soltarme al vacio me dijo.

-Muy pronto me necesitaras TB78923 - y ahí fue cuando me lanzó como a una especie de agujero negro sin fin, caía y caía hasta que ví una luz era blanca y entonces fue cuando toque la luz blanca y todo se iluminó.

Abri los ojos estaba como en una especie de habitación todo era de madera hasta los mangos de la cama, era madera tallada de color caoba una pequeña lámpara iluminaba el lugar la luz era tenue, por lo tanto solo la mitad de mi cara era iluminada, sentía el estómago pesado, pero ya no me dolia y el sabor metalico de mi boca habia desaparecido, estaba mucho mejor. Mi cuerpo era el problema estaba pesado me podia mover, pero era torpemente y entonces fue cuando me acorde… Esta no es mi casa… ESTOY EN LA CASA DE UN EXTRAÑO… Y ESE EXTRAÑO ES SLENDERMAN.

Empecé a hiperventilarme mi pecho subia y bajaba, algo en mi empezó a acelerarse creo que era mi corazón todo mi entorno se volvio lento, todo se veía lento y más detallado y empecé a temblar sentí de nuevo mi cuerpo más liviano como listo para correr y no parar, pero algo me lo impedia cuando mire mis muñecas estaba atada de manos y pies traté de soltarme, pero fue en vano estaba muy ajustado.

-Ayuda-

-Ayuda-

-Ayuda- era lo único que salía de mi boca había muchas palabras más, pero estaban enredadas como una bola de estambre.

Escuche una puerta abrirse, de seguro ya venía a aniquilarme. Empecé tratar de desatarme, pero se me hizo imposible.

**-Calma, Juliette - **traté de calmarme, respire hondo y ahí fue cuando me calme bien, entonces lo ví y en una de sus manos traía una jeringa con un líquido color verde, empecé a temblar forcejeo lo más que pude, pero era en vano.

Agarro mi brazo y lo alzó un poquito entonces inyecto la jeringa, el frío que sentí no me dolió, lo que enserio si me dolio fue el liquido verde, entonces me relaje y me sentía dormia aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, pero luego de un rato los siento pesados así que los cerré.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Alice - dije antes de dormirme.

Pero no estaba muerta, tampoco de parranda solo me durmio… Me dio me dio asco ese líquido. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba acostada en el suelo del estacionamiento de la entrada del bosque la puerta abierta y con la llave en el sillon… Es que no dure ni un segundo más para analizar, me subí al carro metí la llave lo más rápido que pude y me fui de ahí, traté de revisar la hora y cuando lo ví no lo podía creer. Eran las cinco y cuarenta, muy pronto amanecerá… Denise se dará cuenta de que me fuí... Me preguntará porque estoy tan golpeada… LUEGO LE TENDRÉ QUE DECIR QUE FUMO.

Oh dios mío esto es malo.

-Alice ya sabes que hacer cuando lleguemos-

**-Como siempre- **

Llegue lo más rápido que pude a la casa y traté de no hacer ruido, pero vamos todos saben aquí que eso es imposible, osea la puerta rechinó, una tabla de las escaleras que nunca rechinaba lo hizo también, mi puerta creo que tenia una alarma de incendios porque chocó con una silla que nunca estuvo ahí haciendo todo el maldito ruido posible.

-Alice-

**-Tranquila ya me encargue de que no escuche, apurate- **

Me cambié rápidamente y me tiré a la cama y trate de dormirme al menos hasta que saliera el sol.

HOLISSS :3 enserio perdón la demora, quisiera decir que me siento muy felix felicis (suerte líquida) ya que tengo una lectora… Obvio que pondré más creepys, pero todo a su debido tiempo :3 aún sigo con la actitud de Juliette no es muy noble es todo lo contrario, es muy adictiva a la laptop todo lo que sea tecnológico (quien no? xD) es muy jodida en el sentido de si tu le molestas ella te odiara, en su personalidad me inspire un poco en la "personalidad" que le puso el creador a Toby (sarcástico, divo, malhumorado, insoportable) bla bla bla y que masky no lo puede siquiera ver en pintura porque lo quiere comer vivo (no lo malpiensen, osea que lo quiere aniquilar) Hay muchas cosas que aún no resuelvo en la historia, quiero hacer algo con la historia de Alice y la de Juliette, algo más profundo fuera de la vida "cotidiana" de Juliette y Alice un mundo de ellas y solo para ellas. Voy a alterar un poco esto de las entidades ¿Han visto la pelicula "se busca"? aparece Angelina con este el que hace de el profesor charles en X-men primera generación bueno muchas cosas que le pasaron Juliette en este cap fue gracias a eso y también en la serie orphan Black y un poco también de la serie Helix… Sí mucha inspiración.

**Fanny3LOL**: tranquila Jane no es lesbiana en la historia, es solo que osea la molestan con eso y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer este intento de fanfic y bueno… YO TAMBIÉN AMO A AIDEN. Me puse a leer tu historia de Resident Evil y aunque no le entiende mucho LA ADORE *0* A Alice también le encanto osea te dio dos cachetadas :3 Obvio que pondré muchos más creepys.

¿Que pasara despues? ¿Porque a Juliette le llamarón TB78923? ¿Lees esto como los tipos de la propaganda verdad? Yo se que si.


End file.
